parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Warthog
The warthog is one of the most distinctive of all wild pigs, the warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) is named for the two prominent pairs of large, fleshy protuberances that project from the male’s head. This species possesses relatively long legs for a pig, which support a barrel-shaped body, sparsely covered with dark-brown to blackish hair. The large head is broad at the rear, tapering towards the snout, with two upwardly curved upper tusks, measuring 26 to 64 cm in the male and 15 to 26 cm in the female, projecting from the mouth, along with two shorter, sharper lower tusks. A white fringe of hair runs along a ridge-like fold of skin on the cheek, while a long dark mane extends from the nape of the neck to the middle of the back, where there is a gap, before continuing to the rump. A characteristic feature of the warthog is that when running, the tail is held straight and upright. This species is highly vocal, producing a range of grunts, growls, snorts and squeals, which serve functions such as greetings, maintaining contact and threat displays. Roles * They played Emmet Brickowski (along with Meerkat), Barry, Demolition Guy and the construction workers (along with Meerkats) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Squirrel in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Guard in Warthog Form in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Rajah in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Cogsworth in Beauty and the Wildebeest * It played Toby in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Patrick Star in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Whiff in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dollar in African Animal Mayhem * It played Liverpool in Animal Lockdown Common Warthog Subspecies *Desert Warthog *Central African Warthog *Southern Warthog Gallery Common warthog or warthog.jpg Common_Warthog_LG.jpg common-warthog.jpg CommonWarthog.jpg Warthog, Common.jpg Southern_warthog_(Phacochoerus_africanus_sundevallii)_male.jpg Warthog,_Common_(The_Lion_King_II-_Simba's_Pride).png|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) Fantasia_2000_Warthogs.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Phineas and Ferb Warthogs.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Muppet Warthog.jpg Warthog (Wild Kratts).png TWT Warthog.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) African_Warthog (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Warthog.png Night_Museum_Secret_Tomb_Screenshot_1002.jpg JEL Warthog.png kirikou-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.jpg Warthog.PNG bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10152.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) WNSB Warthog.png Life.of.Pi Warthogs.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Warthog_Tinga_Tinga_Tales.png Pumbaa TLG.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) 04_25_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg med_warthog engine.jpg Babar Warthog and Zebra.png|Babar (1989-1992) Sounder_1.png Andy Warthog.jpg|Arthur (1996-2018) Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg th (43).jpeg Warthog (64 Zoo Lane).jpg|64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) African Elephants Gorillas Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Msmucus cl.png Fred Jungle Bunch.png 3b+warthog+-+ngo+-+mce.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Star meets Common Warthog.png African Diary Warthog.png 91E0C90D-D77A-42CC-8FB3-99F91CE3CCDB.jpeg The Elephant Evolutions.jpg UTAUC Warthog.png Star meets Southern Warthog.png Chowder_meets_Warthog.png Hector the Warthog.jpeg Lana as a Common Warthog.png The Razorbacks.png GDG Warthog.png MMHM Warthog.png|Mama Mirabelle Home Movies (2007-2008) Scout's Safari Warthogs.png SuricataBob SuricattaPants.png Evan Almighty Wild Pigs.png Wilbur MVG.png Far Cry Primal Boar.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Warthog and Emu.png Warthog01-jungle-book-2.jpg Warthog-jungle-book-2.jpg Louisville Zoo Warthogs.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Warthog.png Brookfield Zoo Warthog.png TLK 2019 Warthog.png San Diego Zoo Warthog.png Zoo Miami Warthog.png Zoo Anlanta Warthog.png Okland Zoo Warthog.png Safari Island Warthog.png Stanley Meets Warthog.png|Stanley x Joy (2019-present) Warthog jungle beat.jpeg Jacksonville Zoo Warthog.png Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg Indianapolis Zoo Warthog.png Warthog IC.png Warthog TLG.png Safari Island Warthog.png Batw 041 warthogs.png Timon&Pumbaa.png Pumbaa.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg Rex scares Timon and Pumbaa.png Pumbaa.png Mickey Pumbaa.png Luck Pumbaa.png HWC Pumbaa3.png BR Pumbaa8.png SM Pumbaa6.png|Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) Kilimanjaro Pumbaa.png Ff Pumbaa.png Neighbear Timon & Pumbaa with friends2.png Pumbaa disney magic kingdoms.png Pumbaa TLG.jpg Pumbaa the For Ever Warthog Guy.jpg Pumbaa Uh On Warthog.png Pumbaa (From Timon and Pumbaa).jpg Pumbaa's Uncle Ernie.png Pumbaa-clip-art-kpqlgpb.gif Pumbaa12.gif Pumbaa09.gif Live Action Pumbaa.png San Antonio Zoo Warthog.png Jones Warthog.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Warthog.png Warthog playmobil.jpg Warthog-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Woodland Park Zoo Warthog.png Cincinnati Zoo Warthog.png SML Warthog.png Animaniacs Warthogs.png Jones Warthog.png Funny-animals-warthog.png Maryland Zoo Warthog.png Dickerson Park Zoo Warthog.png Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Warthog.png Detroit Zoo Warthog.png CMONH Warthog.png Wally RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) Great Plains Zoo Warthog.png Mrs. Warthog.png|My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2008) Desert WarthogOriginal.png Chester Zoo Warthog.png Serengeti Warthog.png CITIRWN Warthog.png Family Guy Warthog.png Bronyx Zoo TV Series Warthog.png The Hog Goes Grunt.png Ostrich, Warthog, Jackal, and Vulture.png Coco Pops Warthog.png TTG! Warthog.png Playmobil Warthog.png Leon Warthog.png Wild Republic Warthog.png Sesame Street Warthog.png Animal Stories Warthog.png Zoboomafoo Warthog.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Wild Thornberrys TV Show Warthogs.png|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) TWT 2000 Video Game Warthog.png|The Wild Thornberrys: Rambeler (2000) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? W.I.N.D.S.O.R..jpeg S.W.I.P.E.R..jpeg B.E.L.L.W.E.T.H.E.R..jpeg P.O.L.I.W.H.I.R.L..jpeg Books Dexter's Lab Comic Warthogs.png IMG_0517.JPG IMG 3042.JPG IMG 3134.JPG 6569F8A2-A00D-4363-B644-93A26C6B3092.jpeg Animal Parade (12).jpeg 0FB4973A-2F30-46A9-9135-D277CD24DB51.jpeg 9003918C-EFE6-4276-AB1E-41348957A4B7.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (11).jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (54).jpeg FF9D7C21-0949-48A5-B584-5169F5506D3D.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg 86D34CBD-83F1-4B21-8F41-8A855A7EC0DD.jpeg 5A742D09-8899-425A-9FE3-AE8BC55FA256.jpeg 2CD0FA1C-7C17-439C-9868-D2C316C325E5.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg 768CE47B-00A1-4F18-ADF6-52388B77E19D.jpeg CC9183A2-4C7D-418D-B353-9205DD66F042.jpeg 5672342F-D347-4C4B-A865-D2EE93986529.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 2BE43AA0-1D6E-4B2B-870B-D9AB0526F9F0.jpeg 5016CF0B-507A-4EAE-AA64-0099A18AA696.jpeg E85C1A22-6C45-4F88-AB94-D7F5D70D6AAA.jpeg 65380F9E-C91B-4B2D-8691-28938C434CC8.jpeg See Also * Wild Boar * Bushpig * Red River Hog * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Giant Forest Hog * Pygmy Hog Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Pigs Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Duma Animals Category:Bedtime Stories Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Potawatomi Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Swines Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Extremely weird animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Enchanted Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Dickerson Park Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Serengeti (TV Series) Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Tartakovsky's Primal Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:African Animals ABC Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Random Cartoons Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Leon Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals